Summer Break Roller Coaster Ride
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: What could a cute girl, a hot guy, and whole summer lead to? Possibly romance. What could get in the way? Maybe her boyfriend and his being a player. Rated K with possible T and M. Adventure/Romance/Drama. TxG


Title: The Roller Coaster of Love

**Title: **Summer Break Roller Coaster

**Author: **xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo

**Rating: **Mostly K, possibly some T and M

**Genre: **Adventure/Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Troy/Gabriella, Jake/Gabriella

**Summary: **A cute girl, one hot guy, and a whole summer…what more could you want when your hundred miles away from home? Love? Possibly. But what happens when the cute girl already has a boyfriend? Trouble.

**Inspired by: **Thriller Ride by Rachel Hawthorne good book, I recommend it!

--

**A New Beginning**

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and wheeled my extra-large suitcase out of the luggage claim terminal. Gliding into the opened doorway arch, I immediately saw the bus I was looking for. _Thriller Adventure! _That was also the amusement park I was going to be working at. As I climbed aboard the bus, I turned my body towards the aisle to find millions – well, it looked like millions – of girls chattering and had the periodical squealing. A few girls were kissing their boyfriends...well, I hope that was their boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That reminded me of mine. His name is Jake and he lives back in San Francisco with me. God, I miss him like hell, but he didn't want to accompany me on my first summer job, but I couldn't blame him. He had a job at Hank's Coffee House and he couldn't leave this summer and than come back senior year and expect his job back.

"Let me take that" I turned around to see an older man, white-ish/gray hair and a few wrinkles on his face. His name tag read _Jerry_.

Being confused, I was about to ask what he wanted to take until his hand collided with my suitcase. I figured he must be the driver. I nodded and released the handle, allowing his to pack the suitcase in the under-bus compartment.

I sighed and made my way towards the bus, finding an empty seat in the back. I threw my backpack down on the cushion and sat myself down. Man! All these people chatting and giggling made me feel kind of lonely. Would I be the only one here that doesn't know someone? God, I hope not! I leaned my head back and stared out the window to see the airport. The plain, boring airport. I felt a light tap on my shoulder signaling for me to turn around. Doing so, I found a guy, probably about five-eight-five-ten. He had blue eyes and dirty-blonde/brown-ish hair that fell right above his ear. I already knew that I was going to have a crush on him. Trying to hide my like-ness, I gave him a small smile.

"Um…" He started, looking rather nervous. I nodded, telling him to continue, "Can I sit next to you?" He bit his lip and started fiddling with his thumbs. He was probably nervous. I did that too when I was nervous or scared.

"Of course you _can_" Honestly, I don't really know what made me say such a smart-ass comment, but I don't think he knew what meant as he just smiled and sat down next to me.

"Thanks" He replied. So there we were, an awkward silence and two inches away from each other, "Troy" I turned around to see his arm extended. Troy? Huh! I wonder if he's Greek…

"Gabriella" I smiled as my hand impinged his. He echoed my smile before releasing his grip and turning back towards the front of the bus. I sighed and turned back to the window and realized that the airport was no longer my view, now my view was features moving.

"First time?" I turned around again. What does he mean "first time"?

"First time?" I repeated. He nodded, "For what?"

Troy let out a small chuckle, "Working here"

"Oh" I exhaled, "Yeah. I just turned seventeen. I barely made it" He nodded, "You?"

He gave off a smile, "This will be my second year. I'm nineteen" He told me. Oh, good! I know someone _and_ he's worked here before _plus_ he's hot with a capital H.

The rest of the bus ride stayed silent. Finally, we stopped and, looking out the window, I saw in bold, colorful letter's _Thriller Adventure Park! _I took in a deep and exited the bus. I got my extremely humongous suitcase and followed all my future co-workers into a huge, brick building. One entered, there was a huge banner saying _Check-In!_ I walked up to one of the desks and was immediately greeted with a grin.

"Hi! Welcome to _Thriller Adventure Amusement Park! _Are you here to sign it?" The lady asked. She had short blonde hair that was cut to a little below her shoulders, brown and black highlights, and ruby red lipstick on. Her nametag read _Judy_ in red letters.

"Um…yes" I murmured, utterly nervous. She gave me a warm smile and typed something on the computer. During this time, I noticed Troy was at the desk beside me, talking to another employee.

"Name" She demanded.

"…Gabriella Montez" She nodded and typed that into her computer…well, I think that's what she typed. I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out and it read _Two New Messages!_ I opened the first one and it read:

**From: **Jake

_Miss ya, babe. Can't w8 to hear from u. xoxo_

I smiled at the message and then deleted it. Note to self: Call Jake when you get in your room. I opened the next message:

**From: **Mandy

_I miss ya so much, Ella. I can't live w/o my bestie_

I laughed and replied.

**To: **Mandy

_Miss ya, 2. Tell Jake i miss and luv him. Call ya l8r_

I closed my phone and stuck it back in my pocket to see Judy looking into a cabinet and then pulling out a yellow folder, "Here is your schedule, meaning your working hours, breaks, and days off" She stated. Next, she handed me a small key with pink stripes on it, "You'll be staying in room 367 in the Sparkle Suite with Jordan Hawkins and if you don't mind, two boys on the opposite side" She explained. I nodded…two boys? This could be fun.

"I don't mind. Opposite side?" I questioned. That kind of confused me.

She smiled again, "There's a lay-out in the folder. You'll understand when you see it. If you have any questions, we have councilors over there" She pointed to a spot that head a bright blue banner reading _Councilors_. Man, what is it with this park and banners. I nodded and turned back to her, "And there's a Suite Advisor if you need any help with anything, basically like a councilor" She continued, "There will be an orientation meeting tomorrow at ten. Don't be late!" She remarked, "Well, have a good time and I hope you enjoy your stay" I smiled and walked away, "NEXT!"

I opened the blue folder and the first paper on the right was a map of the whole amusement park. I finally spotted _employee section _and not to far away was the Sparkle Suite.

"Hey" I turned around and spotted Troy. I smiled at him,

"Hey" I returned, starting to walk off. I heard his footsteps following me.

"So…what suite are you in?"

"Uh…Sparkle" I answered. I heard his footsteps stop, but I continued going.

"Me, too!" That made me turn around. Wow! Really? Yes! Someone I know, "I'm in room 367"

Now, it was my turn to scream, "Me, too!" Both of our faces broke out into grins.

"Interesting. Mind if I accompany you?" I shook my head and we walked to the suite.

--

**(None of this stuff is true because I know that's not how suite's would normally happen, but let's pretend it would…besides, it would fit into the story better) **

Oh! So that's what she meant by opposite side. In the suite, me and Jordan both had our own rooms, but than across the hall and into the living room, crossing another hall was the boys room. I guess that's how all the suite are. I could get used to this place! My own room. My own HUGE ROOM! Well, not my own, but you get it.

I looked at my schedule and was rather pleased. I worked Sunday through Thursday, had Friday and Saturday off, and could take _any_ week off a month. I had a two hour lunch break, 11:00-1:00 and had a thirty minute break every two hours. I could live with this. I put my paper down on the desk that was already placed in my room along with a phone and a laptop…well, the laptop was mine.

I grabbed the next paper that was on top…_Time Schedule. _Is this going to be like my schedule? **(This is ONLY Gabriella's schedule so not all the employees will have this)**

**Eight o'clock: **

Breakfast is served in the cafeteria

**Eight Forty-Five:**

Breakfast in done

**Nine Fifteen:**

Get to work

**Eleven o'clock:**

Take Lunch Break…lunch is in cafeteria

**One o'clock:**

Report back to work

**Three fifteen:**

Take fifteen minute break

**Three thirty:**

Back to work

**Seven O'clock:**

Done work

I looked at the next paper entitled _Salary._ I read over all the boring stuff, until my eyes landed on the prize…hehe, I rhymed. Okay, fun time over.

**You will get:**

_100 dollars a day if you stick to your schedule planner_

_120 dollars a day if you only take an hour lunch break_

_140 dollars a day if you take a half hour lunch break_

_150 dollars a day if you only take one break a day and an hour lunch break_

_An extra 150 dollars if you work on one of your days off_

_An extra 300 dollars if you work on your days off._

_An extra 500 dollars if you work on your one free week_

Hey, I could live with only taking one break and an hour lunch break, but I need my two days off and that free week. That would make…one fifty time five…OH, MY GOD! 750 DOLLARS A WEEK! God, this place couldn't get any better!

I was about to call Jake and Mandy until i heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened up to see Troy smiling.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, Brie" Brie?

"Brie?"

"My new nickname for you" I giggled. It was a cute name and I liked it, "So…" He continued, "Do you want to go out for dinner? My treat!"

I nodded and grabbed my purse. I was wrong! This day _could _get better!

--

**A/N-** Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I would like TEN REVIEWS before I continue on to the next chapter. If you get a change, PLEASE read my new story Royal Ring To Destiny. If you like this, you'd like that story and REVIEW…for both! I LOVE to hear your comments and flames…well, I don't LOVE the flames, but I think they help me be a better writer.


End file.
